To My Tasuchan
by Black Gargie
Summary: AU fic. Taken place in a modern-aged Japan, Chichiri and Tasuki were getting into the heat of their relationship but when something bizarre hits in, what would become of their life? One shot. Slash. Mpreg.


A/N: After reading a lot of fanfics in this website, I've been inspired to write a fic on Fushigi Yuugi. And a yaoi fic at that! So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have no intention to claim lordship over Yuu Watase's artwork.

                                                TO MY TASU-CHAN

            Chichiri woke up at the sound of the birds. The sun was shining through the curtians and as he climbed down the bed to draw them open, the scenery behind the closed window was a magnificent sight—birds perched on trees and singing their morning songs to their hearts' content, the lush green leaves of the trees and bushes and the bright shining sun that brings life to all living things. Chichiri took a deep breath of fresh air and calmly enjoyed his morning scenery when…

            "Hey!! Close that darn window! I'm trying to get some sleep here!!"

            Chichiri winced and pouted at Tasuki who was drawing the blanket over his head. Nevertheless, he obliged and shut the curtains, leaving a little crack for the morning sun to light up the room a little. He crawled back to bed and whispered, "It's closed na no da. Ohayo gozaimasu."

            Tasuki grunted in reply and turned aside. Within seconds, he was heard snoring again, back into his lovely slumber land. Chichiri sighed. How on earth did he ever let himself fall in love with such an uninteresting, useless and not-so-romantic guy like this little outlaw here? The answer was no hard one—he just did.

            He, like all beginning relationships, didn't start out liking Tasuki. He used to like Tamahome who studied in the same class as he was in college. He always wanted to confess his feelings towards him but couldn't find the courage to do so. Tasuki works in a fast food restaurant and Chichiri was his regular customer, so Tasuki often stayed back at his hostel when he ordered from him and listened to his woes.

            "Forget about him!" Tasuki said one day. "It's not worth if you just stay bottled up and not telling him the truth about how you feel. You won't know if he already has a significant other."

            "But…I just can't forget about him just like that. No matter what the chances, I should try my luck."

            "Yeah, that's what you said yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before. You're always complaining about it, but you're not doing anything. Why don't you just focus on someone who is worth your love?"

            "Like who?" Chichiri's question was answered by Tasuki's sudden hug. He was dumbstruck for a second there and didn't know what to do. While he was still in a daze, Tasuki reached over and claimed his lips, kissing him deeply. That woke him up after quite a while. He pushed him away harshly, his face blushing terribly.

            "What do you think you're doing?!" Chichiri exclaimed, wiping his mouth as if afraid he might transmit something contagious.

            "I'm just trying to make you see who is worthy of your love," Tasuki grinned as he took out a piece of paper and stuffed it into Chichiri's hand. "This is my phone number. Call me when you're ready." He then lowered his voice and whispered to his ear, "Aishiteru-ne."

            Chichiri was dumbstruck yet again. This was the first time anyone had ever said such words to him. It felt so different than what he felt towards Tamahome. He wanted to ask him why the sudden gesture but Tasuki has already left to make his next delivery. Nevertheless, he still wanted to try his luck on Tamahome. He had to make sure that he was worthy for him. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side. When the day came for him to confess to Tamahome, a girl approached his secret love. She was beautiful and had the nicest body figure. She was no other than the college's Homecoming Queen, Miaka Yuki. Chichiri felt as if he was being shot by a thousand arrows when he saw them kissing. Tamahome was a straight guy. He would never accept his love. He left the scene, heartbroken.

            As he lay down on his bed in self-pity, he noticed the piece of paper with Tasuki's home number still there. He stared at it for a while, contemplating. Before he knew it, he was dialing the number and hearing Tasuki's voice inviting to his house. The rest was pretty much history.

            Now that Chichiri had moved out of his hostel and he and Tasuki have been together under one roof, Chichiri began to have second thoughts about Tasuki. Throughout the years, Tasuki was often out on his usual task of working as a delivery man to send the customers' orders. When Chichiri tried to talk him about something he did at college or trying to persuade him to do a business of him own since he was doing so well and earning quite a sum, Tasuki would just shut him out by kissing him and making love aggressively to him. His passionate side was enough to make Chichiri, the ever courteous and mostly silent Chichiri, cry out and asking for more, forgetting whatever he had in mind for Tasuki.

            Besides the hot sex and the occasional cuddles and kisses, Tasuki had never really done much to show that he actually loved him. All he did when he wasn't in a sex mood was order Chichiri around or hardly even noticed him at all. When Chichiri got cranky and decided to ignore him back (that means including not 'giving in' to Tasuki's 'demand'), Tasuki always had a way to persuade him to 'give in', and Chichiri always lost. He was beginning to think that Tasuki only needed him to satisfy his lust and that his confession wasn't real at all.

                                                                        *                                                          

            "Something troubling you, dear boy?" 

            Chichiri broke out of his musings when he saw his yoga teacher, Taiitsu-kun staring at him in the face. Chichiri sighed and looked down at his feet, "Gomene…sensei no da. Just something's in my mind, that's all."

            "About that delivery boy, isn't it? You're worried that he might not love you, but only using you as his sex machine, isn't it? It's pretty typical," Taiitsu-kun replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

            "Daa~! You are predictable," Chichiri muttered. "What am I supposed to do, sensei no da? I can't stand him not showing any response to my love, and yet he expects _me_ to respond to his love, which I'm skeptical whether it is love or not. He confessed to me, but now he treats me like some _tool _to satisfy his lust. I want to make sure that he really loves me no da. I _want_ to know if he really loves me no da. I really want to…"

            "I know what you want," Taiitsu-kun said, crossing her arms across her chest. "But the problem is Tasuki is a little bit irresponsible. He does love you, but he doesn't really cherish it. He knows that you're an easily forgiving person and you will forgive and forget everything he had done to make your feelings hurt. Unless he is given some responsibility, he will never even know that your love for him exists."

            "Then what am I supposed to do, sensei no da? I can't bear the fact that he's using me and not cherish me at all, but I…well, I don't usually say this but…I can't bear to leave him na no da…"

            "Then give him a responsibility."

            "But what kind of responsibility should I give na no da? Every time I tried to even talk to him about stuff, he shuts me out with…" Chichiri blushed and looked away. The ever wise Taiitsu-kun knew what he wanted to say.

            "You'll see it sooner or later."

            Sometimes, he really didn't understand why his yoga teacher was always speaking in riddles.

                                                                        *

            "Damn it, Chi! Will you just tell me what the fuck is wrong?!"

            Chichiri remained silent. This time he was going to give him the silent treatment. Throughout their lives together, he had got nothing but constant demands from Tasuki to have sex. He didn't know why he agreed to have a try with this wild college drop-out. Tasuki was obviously exasperated and frustrated about Chichiri's sudden attitude.

            "What is wrong with ya, Chi?! You won't go out for lunch with me today, you won't eat dinner with me and you won't bloody hell talk to me! Now I can tolerate anything about you, but I will not tolerate this silent treatment! Now what the bloody fucking hell is going on here?!"

            "I'm just tired na no da…" Chichiri replied, uninterested.

            "Tired? What do you know about tired?! I worked all day and all through the evening just to feed us both ever since you moved in! You just have to go to your stupid college and finish some stupid assignments! I slaved outside while you rest you feet in here! Now who's tired, hmm??"

            "Gomenasai…" Chichiri said wearily and went over to turn off the nightlights. Tasuki really lost it this time. He grabbed Chichiri as soon as the lights went out and pulled him aggressively to the bed. He didn't bother to undress him properly; he just ripped Chichiri's clothes off. Chichiri could hear his clothes tear in the dark. That was he seldom received from Tasuki. Chichiri remained unresponsive. He could hear Tasuki tearing off his own clothes and tearing his pants in the process. Chichiri was quite taken aback. Tasuki had been aggressive in their past sex experience, but never like this. He felt his arms seized by a pair of strong hands—Tasuki's hands—and pulled into an upright position. He felt his lover's lips on his, kissing him hungrily and viciously, like he was some kind of priceless sake. He tried to push him away because he was getting breathless from his kisses, but Tasuki held him even closer, kissing him even deeper. His tongue was almost sliding into his throat, making him gag. Chichiri finally pushed him away.

            "Ie…Ie! Stop it, Tasu-chan! You're hurting me no da!"  

            "Since you ain't gonna talk, I might as well punish you!" Tasuki said in a half-angry, half-seductive voice before bringing him down forcefully onto the soft bed. Chichiri was caught off guard when Tasuki suddenly started kissing his neck, nibbling it with lust. His hand was closing in between his legs, about to touch his penis. Chichiri almost blushed his cheeks off his face. Quickly, he shifted Tasuki's hand away from between his legs and wrapped it around his waist. Tasuki stopped kissing his neck and asked, "Are you willing to talk now?"

            "Ie…" Chichiri's answer came out, hesitant. He still had that small grudge on him.

            As expected, Tasuki grabbed Chichiri's ankles and lifted his legs, ready to thrust in. Chichiri didn't have time to stop him—he felt the thrust deep into him. Chichiri let out one cry after another as he felt his lover thrusting himself deeper into him, becoming into one. His face flushed and his temperature soared as Tasuki continued to thrust, the latter deeper than the former. It was ecstatic and sensational for Chichiri—he moaned and groaned passionately, wrapping his arms around Tasuki's waist and squeezing him tight. It was really hot. He couldn't help being seduced yet again by Tasuki's aggressive passion.

            He hated himself so much.

            Before Tasuki could ask anything, Chichiri claimed his lips, taking charge. He continued to kiss and fondle Tasuki's tongue with his own, his drool falling onto Tasuki's lip corners, mixing with his own. He licked his lip corners off the drool and kissed him some more. Tasuki wrapped his arms around Chichiri's waist and sucked his neck, leaving countless love-bites. Tasuki almost bit his lover with his protruding fangs when he felt Chichiri's hand grabbing his penis and squeezing it. Tasuki let out a shocked and surprised groan and Chichiri squeezed even more, all the while trying to distract him with something else like biting his earlobe, licking his neck and tracing his shoulder blades with his tongue. He felt his hand beginning to wet with semen but he tried not to care.

            Chichiri really surprised himself at what he was doing. He never did this before; he was just a decent college student. Tasuki has always been the one in charge. He felt like a pervert. He felt so degraded. But he just couldn't help it. He was too heated up. As he brought himself closer towards Tasuki, he guided Tasuki's 'merchandise' slowly towards his opening again. He locked his legs around Tasuki and slowly, he inserted his lover's penis into him.

            Tasuki caught him off guard again. No sooner he inserted the top part than Tasuki forced him down the bed again and thrust. This time, Chichiri was in for hell. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt as if he was a virgin all over again. It felt really sore and hurt real bad. Chichiri tried to hang on to the pain. He bit his lower lip hard until he tasted blood and squeezed his eye tight to keep the tears from flowing. He continued to suppress his voice, forcing himself not to shout out. But despite the pain, it felt really, really good and his body was burning up in a pleasurable way. 

            "Why are you so silent?" Tasuki whispered as he thrust into him. Chichiri remained silent. Tasuki's voice began to sound annoyed when he growled, "Don't tell me you're giving me another silent treatment again?"

            Well, as we all know, people have their limitations, and that includes Chichiri. So when Tasuki started pinching his hardened nipples, Chichiri started letting out wails, tossing and turning his head in pain as the tears began to flow again like rain. He grasped tightly at Tasuki's red flaming hair, threatening to pull it all out, but that only excited his lover more. He thrust deeper and deeper, enticed by Chichiri's screams that were getting louder and louder. Chichiri could taste his blood mixing with his saliva and most of his saliva drooled out of the corner of his lips as he screamed. More and more tears came out of Chichiri's eye. 

            "Call my name…" Tasuki whispered as he wiped the tears from Chichiri's eye. He knew.

            "Tasu-chan…" Chichiri breathed his name and let out a cry when he felt the hard thrust again.

            "Call my name…"

            "Tasu-chan…!"

            "Louder."

            "Tasu-chan!!"

            "Louder! Louder, Chi, louder!"

            "TASU-CHAN~!!!"

            The fire continued all night long…

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            The dawn finally came. Tasuki panted breathlessly as he released himself from Chichiri. He grinned and kissed Chichiri on the forehead as a compliment for the night's wonderful pleasure. As usual after his love-making 'session', Tasuki dropped down to sleep almost immediately.

            Chichiri looked out at the window from the bed. The sun wasn't entirely out yet, only a few shades of blue-red and orange in the horizon. He had to get up and get himself cleaned and dressed before he was late for class. He tried to get up and get off the bed but the twinge of pain in his butt forced him to stay in bed. He lifted his blanket and saw smudges and droplets of blood all over the bed sheets. Tasuki _was _a little aggressive; he hadn't bled for a long time, not since the first time he and Tasuki did it. Chichiri blushed like heck. Half of him felt like he had just been raped, yet the other half felt as if he had just turned into a man again.

            Once more, he tried to get off the bed. It was less painful now, and he found himself finally able to walk properly. He walked as quietly and as quickly as his sore body would allow it to the bathroom to bathe. He filled up the tub and removed the thin blanket that was wrapped around his naked body before stepping into the tub. Chichiri trembled a little—the water was always cold during the early morn, but good enough to ease his body of its sores. He lowered himself slowly into the tub and sighed in relief as he let the tingling cold water soothe his aching body (especially the soreness in his butt).

            "Taking a bath without me?"

            Chichiri spun round, shocked to see the ever handsome and feisty red-head: his sweetheart Tasuki. Before Chichiri was able to stop him, Tasuki has stripped himself naked and jumped into the tub, sending splashes all over the place. Chichiri dunked his whole body into the water, revealing only his head. He still didn't want to talk to him. 

            "Go away, Tasu-chan. I'm still mad at you no da!" Chichiri muttered, keeping his body down in the water.

            "Doushite, Chi? Don't you think it's romantic?" Tasuki had that seducing look in his eyes again. 'Oh no,' Chichiri thought, horrified. 'Not again!'

            "Daa~!! Go away! Get out of here! I wanna bath alone na no da!!!" 

            "Come on, Chi, don't be a spoilsport. Let's do what we've done last night…"

            "Ie! Ie na no da!!! I'll be late for class!!" Chichiri put up a struggle but Tasuki was stronger. Tasuki grabbed both of his wrists and held him down on the side of the tub, nibbling his neck with much passion. Chichiri tried to reason with him, "Ie, Tasu-chan…the water will…will go in na no da…"

            "It won't do you any harm, I promise…" Tasuki replied as he licked Chichiri's earlobe, one of his sensitive 'get-in-the-mood' parts. Chichiri went soft almost immediately, hating himself for submitting himself yet again to this pleasurable torture.

            Needless to say, Chichiri was late for his first lecture.

                                                                        *

            "Err…Chichiri-san? Daijobu deska?"

            This was the umpteenth time Chichiri had puked his guts out in the toilet bowl. He had never felt so sick before in his life. He remembered eating right last night and was pretty sure none of them were filthy or poisoned (obviously, since he's the cook). Even now the sight of food from the cafeteria, which was his favourite, made him want to just throw his whole insides out.

            "Hait. I'm alright no da. Just leave me alone for a few minutes, will you?" Chichiri called out from inside the toilet to Mitsukake before falling into another series of vomiting. Mitsukake grimaced and knocked the door again.

            "I think you should see a doctor. Maybe it's something in the food that you're allergic to."

            "Sodesu-ne. I guess you're right no da…" Chichiri breathed out after he was done regurgitating himself. He really had never been sick like this before. Maybe he should see a doctor. Before he stepped out of the toilet after cleaning his mouth, he saw Nuriko standing beside Mitsukake. Chichiri was surprised to see him. Usually Nuriko doesn't go to the boy's toilet.

            "Nuriko! What are you doing here na no da?"

            "Hotohori sent me here to check on you. He heard from Mitsukake that you are in deep shit," Nuriko replied in his usual girly voice as he and Mitsukake accompanied Chichiri out of the toilet.

            "Honto? That's very nice of him. I am pretty sick no da. I was thinking of going to see the doctor. Who do you think I should meet na no da?"

            "Why don't you go and check with your yoga teacher?"

            "She's no qualified doctor; she's just a yoga teacher!" Chichiri replied as they walked into the lecture hall. "What makes you think she can see what's wrong with me?"

            "You've been with her for quite some time now, surely you know that almost every yoga master has the art of checking people's chi," Mitsukake replied. When it comes to medical stuff, he was a pro. "I think that if you go and see her, she'll tell you a little bit about what's wrong and then you'll have a head-start on how to cure whatever you have."

            "He's right!" Nuriko agreed. "You don't want your darling delivery boyfriend worried about you now, do you?"

            "Annou…" Chichiri was still hesitant.

            "If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you after school then," Nuriko offered. 

            "But…aren't you supposed to have a date with Hotohori no da? You guys always go out after school na no da."

            "Today's an exception. When a friend's in trouble, anything else can wait."

            "A…Arigatogozaimasu…"

                                                                        *

             Chichiri and Nuriko went to Taiitsu-kun's yoga school first thing after their final class. They told her about Chichiri's symptoms and asked for her favour to check if there's anything wrong with his chi. Taiitsu-kun looked at Chichiri with a grave expression before telling Chichiri to take off his shirt. Chichiri obeyed. She then laid her hand on his abdomen, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Chichiri could feel a certain strange warmth on his abdomen and it felt as if was calming his soul and bringing him joy. A few seconds later, Taiitsu-kun removed her hand. 

            "Well? Have you found anything?" Nuriko asked. He was watching everything with great interest. It was something new for him.

            "You should be glad, because if you were to find a real doctor to check you, you'll be in serious trouble," Taiitsu-kun replied. When she noticed Chichiri staring at her with questioning eyes, she hesitantly continued, "Well, I have to be honest, because I am in no habit of lying, so here goes…You're pregnant."

            Chichiri's eye widened, "I'm…what?"

            "You're pregnant. Honto-ne. You're having twins."

            Chichiri almost fainted in shock. Nuriko's mouth gaped like it was going to fall onto the carpeted floor. Pregnant?! How could he be pregnant?? He's a man, for crying out loud! He's not supposed to be able to become pregnant!! 

            "How can this be possible, ma'am? He's a guy! He can't be pregnant!" Nuriko was the first to deny this fact.

            "Well, it could be because of their chi. Men have the yang chi and we women have the yin chi. A combination of yang and yang is impossible to create a life form; only a combination of yin and yang can do that. But despite that, there is a certain small trace of a yin in a man as there is a trace of yang in a woman. At certain times, when sexual intercourse between men get too heated up, it would force the yin hidden inside the man's yang to spread itself fully throughout the whole body, and the man who is the 'receiver' will then have the ability to produce a life form. I guess that's what happened to our friend Chichiri here.

            "My goodness, this is complicated," Nuriko scratched his chin. "But I get it a little so far. So, uh, Chichiri…what are you gonna do about it?"

            "I…I don't know…I don't know what else I can do…God, I'm pregnant…" Chichiri was in a daze.

            "Yeah, bummer. That's not something you see everyday." 

            "Don't look so bad! Look at the bright side," Taiitsu-kun tried to make the situation better. "You're carrying a life—two lives, in fact—inside you! And they belong to your beloved Tasuki! You should be happy!"

            "Demo…how am I going to tell him? I mean, I've suddenly turned into a freak—a pregnant freak at that no da! I can't just suddenly tell him that I'm…"

            "Well, I suggest you should tell him as soon as possible and fully straightforward. You can't hide it for too long. He's going to see it sooner or later anyway. You might as well tell him the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth (**A/N: Sounds like they're in a courtroom or something**)." 

            Chichiri began to contemplate the whole situation. If he were to tell Tasuki about his abnormal pregnancy, he would either go ballistic or just fainted on the spot. All and all, he was sure that no good would come out of Tasuki if he told him about the babies. He knew Tasuki well—throughout their relationship, there wasn't once where Tasuki did not act all hot-headed and all. He was always ranting and raving and banging his way through life. It is impossible to see him calm and collected; there was always something for him to rave about. Being hot-headed and short-tempered is all that he is. He would never accept this news calmly, not in a million years. 'He'd probably think that I'm a freak and kick me out of the house! I'll become the laughing stock of the whole school!'

            "Well, are you going to tell him?" Nuriko asked worriedly. Strange as the situation may be, Chichiri was still his friend and he couldn't just abandon him at a crisis like this.

            Chichiri didn't know what to do.

                                                                        *

            Tasuki came back from his delivery job. It was a busy day as usual, but all and all, he had done a job well done. He threw his uniform jacket and cap, calling for Chichiri, "Chi! Chi, where are you? I'm hungry! Is dinner ready yet?"

            "Your boyfriend is not in good shape, make your own dinner." 

            Tasuki spun round and was surprised to see Nuriko standing at the kitchen door, his course mates Miaka and Yui (the three of them studied home science) in the kitchen cooking something simple but smelt good. Tasuki backed away a little. He always had a fear for this roguish out-of-this-world strong boy who often dresses himself in dresses and skirts and putting make-up like vain girls. He had a few bad experiences with Nuriko when he came into Chichiri's dormitory the first few times, walloping ensured.

            "Nuriko…what are you doing here? Where's Chichiri?" 

            "He's upstairs resting. Don't you go bugging him now!" Nuriko ordered, his eyes glaring at him seriously. Tasuki shrank.

            "The oatmeal and milk is done," Miaka and Yui said in unison. Nuriko smiled as he took a whiff of the oatmeal and licked his lips. If it weren't for Yui and Miaka running off upstairs, Nuriko would've stole a bite from it.

            "What's going on here? Where's Chichiri? What are you girls doing here?? What happened to Chichiri??" the ever hot-headed Tasuki strikes back.   

            "Nothing you can comprehend, so you might as well just keep your pie-hole shut if you know what's good for you," Nuriko replied. Tasuki wanted to storm upstairs to see what the matter was but Nuriko block his way with a smug on his face.

            "Chichiri is my boyfriend and I demand to know what's wrong with him!!!" Tasuki was almost in the verge of risking a wallop from Nuriko and was about to grab Nuriko's collar when he heard Chichiri calling from upstairs.

            "Nuriko, don't be mean na no da! Let him come and see me!"

            "But, Chichiri, what about…"

            "I'll be fine na no da. Just let him upstairs no da."

            "You're lucky," Nuriko said as he made way for Tasuki. Tasuki pushed him slightly aside and climbed up the stairs to their room that he and Chichiri shared. He saw Chichiri resting on the bed, eating the oatmeal peacefully. Tasuki rushed towards the bed, ignoring Miaka and Yui who were sitting beside Chichiri.

            "What the hell is wrong this time? Are you sick? Are you?"

            "Well…sort of…" Chichiri was a little hesitant to answer.

            "So? What did the doctor say?"

            "Err…actually…I didn't go to see the doctor. I, uh, kinda consulted my yoga teacher no da," Chichiri scratched his chin, a little nervous. Nuriko was standing at the door with his hands clasped, praying that he'll just get over with it.

            "Yeah, so? What did she say?"

            "I…uh…well…" Chichiri stole a glance at Nuriko. Nuriko flapped his hands, urging him to tell. Chichiri shifted his gaze back to Tasuki and said, "Just don't freak out, OK no da? Promise me you won't freak out."   

            "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Tasuki replied exasperatedly. 

            "You must promise not to freak out na no da," Chichiri said determinedly. Tasuki raised his hand and swore.

            "I swear I won't freak out. Happy now?"

            "Hait…Well, you see, I was a little sick this morning and Nuriko suggested I should go and see Taiitsu-kun…and, uh, well…" Chichiri took a deep breath before blurting it out, "I'm pregnant no da."

            The whole room was dead silent for a full long 30 seconds. Tasuki came nearer to Chichiri and asked, "You're…You're what?"

            "I'm pregnant," Chichiri repeated himself again before he tried to explain. "There-There is an explanation for all of this na no da! You see…"

            And with the aid of Nuriko adding up the bits and pieces, Chichiri told him Taiitsu-kun's theory about the yin and the yang. Tasuki listened everything with a blank expression on his face. Chichiri finished by saying, "So there you go na no da. That's how I got pregnant. She said we'll be expecting twins no da."

            "Yeah! Isn't it just peachy? You lucky son of a gun, you!" Nuriko punched Tasuki's shoulder playfully.

            "Well, look at the bright side," Chichiri tried to reason with him using Taiitsu-kun's words. "These babies are ours no da. We are the parents! We've conceived quite naturally, in a way. Isn't it great? We're gonna be parents na no da!"

            "Are you listening to us? Hey, hey, earth to Tasuki! Hello!" Nuriko poked his fiery-red head when he noticed that he didn't respond. Another poke from him sent Tasuki falling onto the carpet floor with a thud. Chichiri and Nuriko were both shock and horrified at his reaction to the news.

            "Well, at least he didn't freak out," Nuriko said finally before carrying Tasuki onto the bed.

                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Uh…!"

            "Tasu-chan! You're awake na no da!" Chichiri smiled in relief. He helped him sit up on the bed. Tasuki rubbed the drowsiness off his eyes.

            "I had this terrible dream…I dreamt that you and Nuriko told me that you're pregnant…"

            "It's not a dream, baka, so get over with it and face the fact. You're a father now," Nuriko's outspoken voice struck him back to reality. Tasuki was taken by surprise. He turned back to Chichiri with questioning eyes. Chichiri nodded, confirming Nuriko's words. He slumped back down on bed, looking dazed.      

            "How…How could this happen to me…?"

            "Live with it, Tasuki. It's your doing. No means of escaping now, or else!" Nuriko sometimes was pretty protective to his friend. 

            "It's OK, Tasu-chan. You're not alone with this. I'll be around. It's practically in me! I'm also part of it," Chichiri took Tasuki's hand, trying to reassure him that everything would be alright. Tasuki pouted.

            "Oh man~! This is so not good!"

            "I'm sure it'll be fine na no da. Trust me," Chichiri smiled, then patted his abdomen and asked, "So, you wanna hear our babies in there no da?"

            "Babies?"

            "It's twins, we have two babies, remember na no da?"

            Tasuki stared at Chichiri's stomach. It was slightly bulging and seemed pretty full. No wonder it felt different when he made love with him last night. Slowly he got up to his sitting position and moved closer towards Chichiri hesitantly. When his head was close enough, Nuriko groaned a little and shoved Tasuki's head towards Chichiri's abdomen. Tasuki had his ear on his boyfriend's abdomen and whether it was real or his imagination, he thought he heard some movement in him. His face blushed pinkish and his eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around Chichiri. Chichiri smiled again and laid his hand on his head. 

            Tasuki has never felt so peaceful before in his life.

                                                                        *   

            "Chi, don't carry that! Let me do it!"

            Chichiri sighed in defeat as he passed the box to his boyfriend. After Tasuki has come to accept the fact that Chichiri was pregnant, he had took out most of his savings and bought loads of catalog books just to find a house big enough for them and the twins to live in. he had been to places and finally found a house which was near the suburbs. It had quite a distance away from Chichiri's college and from Tasuki's workplace, but it was a house worthwhile. To save on costs, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Hotohori, Tamahome, Miaka, Yui and their next door neighbour Chiriko came over to help with the moving. In the midst of the moving, Tasuki and Chichiri were showered with questions after questions.

            "Where do you want this table to be put?" 

            "Where does this lamp go to?"

            "Where do you this cupboard to be?"

            "Which position do you want the bed to be?"

            The questions and the moving went on throughout the whole day. Chichiri was barely given any work just because of his condition. His belly was coming to his 5th month now and it was beginning to become obvious that he had to be out of school for a while. Nuriko and Hotohori often visit him to discuss on homework. He came to school only when there was a test, and boy, did he have to cover himself up for this occasion! Overall, he hadn't missed any of his studies.

            Besides hiding from school and not getting his secret out, he had to stay back after yoga class almost everyday because Taiitsu-kun insisted on having his chi checked regularly so as not to let the yang in his body disrupt the yin that was sustaining the pregnancy. He was advised by the ever busy-body Nuriko to keep his long hair even longer and wear maternity clothings like women if he ever to go out. He didn't want his best friend to look ridiculous in men's clothes and being stared at and he feared that if ever the public find out about Chichiri's predicament, they would think that he was a freak and might even call the Health Centre or something.

            On one occasion, on their usual chi inspection, Taiitsu-kun rubbed a little ointment just below Chichiri's penis and it heated up a little, sending soaring temperatures into Chichiri's body. It wasn't unpleasant, and it didn't hurt, but Chichiri couldn't help feeling a slight change in him. When the heat was finally gone, he noticed that he had a small opening almost like a female's vagina. He blushed real hard as he glared at his yoga teacher.

            "Don't worry, Chichiri. It's only temporary. This remedy has been in my family for years. You didn't think this is the first time I've seen cases like you, did you?"

            "But…this…Da~!" Chichiri still felt a little awkward as he pulled his maternity pants up. 

            "Don't worry, it'll shrink back and disappear like a scar as soon as you've given birth. I wouldn't want to risk sending you to the hospital for a C-section. The doctors might probably probe and prick you before you have a chance to get the baby out. It'll be dangerous."

            "Yeah, I understand na no da…"

            "So! Want some ice cream?" Taiitsu-kun suddenly clapped her hands to indicate end of discussion.

            "Yapparii na no da!"

                                                                        *

             Tasuki was keeping him on his toes with his over-protective attitude. It seems as if Taiitsu-kun was quite right after all—he had proven himself to be cherishing him and being loving to him a lot, provided he was given the responsibility to take care of both him and the babies. He came home early, he bought everything he needs and even restrained himself from having sex with him whenever Chichiri didn't want to (although Taiitsu-kun did tell Chichiri that sex was _quite_ important to maintain the level of yin in him). Chichiri felt so blessed that Tasuki was finally _actually _paying attention to him.

            But he couldn't help feeling skeptical.

            One night, on his 8th month, he lay on his bed, unable to sleep. His skeptical thoughts got the bad of him, and when it is charged with mood swing hormones, that'll be even worse. Tasuki woke from his sleep and noticed him. He sat up, wrapping his arms around him.

            "Doushite, Chi? Why aren't you asleep? Something bothering you?"

            "Tasuki…do you love me?" Chichiri suddenly asked.

            "Of course I love you, why do you ask such a silly question?"

            "It's just that…" Chichiri hesitated before continuing. "The first time you told me that you loved me, I believed you, and I let myself into your life just like you wanted me to. But after that, you just wanted me for sex. You never listen to what I have to say. You keep thinking that I was available for you all the time, and you didn't care if I wanted to have sex with you or not. Now that I'm having the babies, I don't know if…"

            Tasuki held Chichiri close to his chest as Chichiri began to sob like a girl. He kissed his earlobe just the way he liked it and said, "Baka, you're already into this, why are you so worried about? I meant what I said, Chi, and it'll never change. I love you, Chi, I really do, and I'll do anything for you. Sure, maybe I've been a little horny for the past few years of my life with you, but I was really stressed, and I really don't want to blow the surprise I have in mind for you. It's not easy suppressing something that good, you know."

            "Surprise?" Chichiri looked up from Tasuki's broad chest.

            Tasuki blushed and sighed, "Alright, I blew the cover. You're gonna find out sooner or later anyway." He leaned over to the side of the bed and reached out for the drawer beside it. He fumbled through the drawers and took out a cute furry box and gave it to Chichiri. Chichiri took it and was hesitant to open. Tasuki egged him on, "Go on and open it. It won't bite."

            Chichiri did as he was asked to. Tasuki turned on the nightlights to let him have a better look. It was a diamond-studded ring (probably a 75 carat one) and seemed like it could cost a sum. Chichiri turned sharply back at Tasuki, his eyes filled with bewilderment.

            "Chiriko and I went downtown and he helped me choose this. He even helped me find the right church. Sorry if I've been kinda cranky and horny to you and all, but if I ever want to make myself shut up and not give away my secret, I had to find something else to do to forget about this secret temporarily. I'm very bad in keeping secrets, you know. So…uh…I guess all I have to say is…will you marry me?"

            Chichiri didn't need to be asked twice. He flung his arms around Tasuki and said between sobs, "Yes, oh yes, I will marry you! I will!!"

            Tasuki smiled and brought Chichiri's face to his. He laid his lips on his soft ones and kissed deeply. Chichiri responded back almost immediately. They kissed and kissed like they've never kissed before.

            Soon, their clothes could be seen in a careless heap on the floor and moans and groans of pleasure could be heard. 

                                                                        *

            Chichiri was in the lecture hall sitting for his finals. Tasuki had advised him not to go for fear that some wrong might happen, especially when he might come into labour anytime. But Chichiri insisted that he should take the exams. Baby or not, he was not going to let his grades fail. He had worked hard to get into this college and he wasn't going to throw it away. So, after a fruitless attempt to persuade Chichiri not to take the exams, he called Nuriko and practically begged for the umpteenth time to look after his boyfriend. 

            At the lecture hall, Chichiri was doing fine answering the questions when all of a sudden he felt a weird cramping pain low in his belly. He supposed it could be hunger—he hadn't been eating or drinking all much for breakfast today—but somehow his heart kept telling him that it isn't so. 'Could it be na no da…?' he thought and began to fear the worse. He hated it when Tasuki was right.

             He didn't want to tell Nuriko, and telling Hotohori or Mitsukake was even a far cry from making him feel better. He had no idea what his friends would do if they ever heard what he was suspicious of, but it wouldn't be good. Besides, he had to finish this exam. He couldn't afford to fail this—he has missed out too many classes due to his condition. He hated to say this, but he felt a little bit irritated that these babies were giving him a hunk of trouble.

            The cramp came again. He bit his lower lip and he could feel his palms cold with sweat. 'No, I can't give up now no da! Not now, not ever! I have to finish this na no da! Just a bit more…just one more question left…' And he struggled on until he finished answering his last essay, enduring the pain as it came again and again, more frequently by the minute. He struggled to keep his cool as he walked towards the lecturer's desk and passed up the finished exam papers and as soon as he's out of the lecture hall, his first intention was to go to the toilet.

            Inside, Chichiri started to pad slowly from one end of the toilet to the other. Somehow, it seemed to help the pain—enough that he could cope at any rate. Lucky for him, the students were too engrossed in their exams to take a leak. He became aware of a wet feeling between his legs, then of a gush. 

            That was that, then. He was definitely going to have these babies. 

            Now would be a good time to tell someone, but for some reason not clear even to himself, he still didn't. People did have babies alone. There had been that girl in his second year of college, the one who'd had her baby in the girls' toilets on the fifth floor. He remembered she'd been from a strict family of some kind and hadn't dared tell even her closest of pals. He didn't want to have his babies in a place as degrading as the college toilet, but he just couldn't find the courage to message Nuriko to get down to the toilet at once and help him.

            Soon, he heard the lecture hall door opened and the rapid footsteps of everyone coming out of the hall. He quickly ran into one of the cubicles just in case someone barged in. He sat himself on the toilet bowl and clasped his mouth shut with his hands, holding back his yelps of pain as the contraction hit him even more frequently and even more severely. Tears began to flow out of his eye and he was horrified to see blood beginning to seep through his pants. The babies were coming. He knew they were—he could feel a lump between his legs now. What was he going to do? What was he going to do?

            "Chichiri? Chichiri-san! Are you in there?"

            It was Nuriko knocking at the door and his boyfriend Hotohori calling at the background. With trembling hands, he reached to the door of the cubicle and unlocked it. Nuriko quickly walked in at a thrice and asked profusely, "Daijobu deska? Daijobu?"

            "Ie, the babies na no da…" Chichiri cried out as he let himself fall onto Nuriko's chest. "Taskete…"

            "It'll be alright, Chichiri. I'm right here. Hoto-chan! Get the car! It's time!" 

                                                                        *

            Tasuki couldn't do a thing right all day. He would constantly either send the wrong food to the customers or exceeding the time limit, leaving him no tips and was forced to give discounts to the customers (his fast food restaurant policy). He even made more mistakes during his shift in the restaurant and was scolded by his boss more than usual. He didn't know why but his heart felt as if there was something wrong was happening today.

            Suddenly, Mitsukake barged into the restaurant and ran towards the counter, demanding for Tasuki. Tasuki, who was frying the French fries, rushed out to meet him.

            "Mitsukake, what are you doing here?" Tasuki asked.

            "You have to come with me. It's Chichiri. It's time," Mitsukake made everything easy to understand with his limited words. Tasuki need not to be told twice. He immediately jumped over the counter and found himself rushing out of the restaurant into Mitsukake's four-wheel drive and towards the yoga teacher, Taiitsu-kun's house.

            "Why are we here? Aren't we supposed to be in the hospital or something?" Tasuki asked as he and Mitsukake moved into the open house of Taiitsu-kun.

            "Do you want your boyfriend to become the first man to be pregnant throughout the whole scientific industry and have your babies to be in a lab exhibit?" Mitsukake didn't wait for Tasuki to answer. He shoved him past the agitated Nuriko and into Taiitsu-kun's bedroom.

            "Tasu-chan…" Chichiri breathed as soon as he saw him, holding out his hand to him. Tasuki rushed towards him and held it. It was wet and cold but he didn't care. He leaned forward and kissed Chichiri's forehead.

            "It's gonna be OK, Chi. I'm right here. Just breathe, like we've practiced."

            "Itai, Tasu-chan~!" Chichiri cried as he buried his face onto Tasuki's cheek. Tasuki hushed him and stroked his back, coaching him to breathe.

            "He has to push now, Tasuki. Try and sit him up, it'll be easier for him to push," Taiitsu-kun instructed. Tasuki wanted to question her how was Chichiri ever going to get the babies out but he decided against it. He probably didn't want to know anyway.

            "Alright, on three, ich…ni…san! Push!"

            Chichiri took a deep breath while Taiitsu-kun counted and pushed at her command. He grasped Tasuki's sleeve real tight and bore down, pushing as hard as he could. He didn't think he had to go through this. He finally had a taste of how women felt when they had to bear the heir of their loved ones. Tears flowed even more as he pushed harder. Tasuki held his hand tight, all the while coaxing him.

            "OK, Chichiri, stop for a while. Breathe, you're almost there," Taiitsu-kun said as she wiped her brow. Chichiri lay back, panting breathlessly, getting into the verge of crying and whining. Tasuki hushed him, kissing his forehead and stroking his blue hair.

            "Everything's gonna be alright now, Chi. I'm just right here with you."

            "Tasu-chan, itai na no da~!" Chichiri whined and buried his face onto his chest again. He felt like a small child all over again. He couldn't believe that a grown-up college student like him would get to this level of torture.

            "It's OK. I'm right here. You're gonna be just fine, Chi." 

            "I hate you no da~! I HATE YOU!!!"

            "No, you don't hate me. You don't hate me. Just breathe. I'm right here."

            "Alright, Chichiri, are you ready? It's time to push again." Taiitsu-kun called out as she held Chichiri's feet down once more. Chichiri nodded. Tasuki sat him up again. At Taiitsu-kun's command, Chichiri took another deep breath and pushed really hard. He could feel the lump between his legs slowly growing bigger as it inched its way out of him. His baby. His first baby twin. He let out a cry of pain and agony before he pushed again. Tears were mixing together with his sweat. Blood began to seep through the bed sheets. Chichiri grasped Tasuki's sleeve even tighter.

            "Oh God, it hurts na no da…I can't do it anymore…" Chichiri breathed, sweating profusely and was drowning in fatigue. Tasuki stroked his hair and kissed his earlobe.

            "You can do it, Chi. It's OK, I'm just right by your side. You can do it."

            "I can't…I can't do it anymore…! It hurts so bad no da~!"

            "Just a bit more, then you can rest for a while before the next baby," Taiitsu-kun encouraged before adding, "I promise. Just a bit more."

            Chichiri hesitated a little before finally giving in. He grasped Tasuki's sleeve so hard it was in the verge of tearing. He closed his eye tight and gritted his teeth, pushing with everything he had got. He pushed so hard and so desperately that his whole body began to quiver a little. Finally he stopped when the wail of a baby was heard.

            "Here's one. It's a boy. Good job, Chichiri. Take a break. We'll resume later."

            Chichiri was laid back onto the bed by Tasuki and his cheeks were caressed tenderly. Tasuki kissed his lover deeply and watched as Taiitsu-kun cleaned and dried their son. He turned back to Chichiri and said, "You're doing just fine. Keep it up. We still have one more to go."

            "Easy for you to say no da…you're not the one pregnant…" Chichiri pouted, tears still falling from the pain he felt. A small contraction hit him indicating the next twin was to be born, but he held on. He needed a little rest.   

            "Sunimase," Tasuki grinned. "I thought it'll make you feel better. You're gonna be just fine, really."

            "Yeah, well—" Chichiri's words were cut short when he felt another contraction hitting him hard. He wasn't able to suppress the yelp of pain that escaped his lips. Taiitsu-kun turned around.

            "Time to get this little critter out, Chichiri."

            Chichiri was about to whine in protest but Tasuki stopped him, saying, "You can do this, Chi. I trust you on this."

            Needless to say, Tasuki's trust got him going. He bore down as hard as he could in the midst of Tasuki and Taiitsu-kun's coaching and encouragement. He cried out loud as he felt the baby coming but he held onto the excruciating pain, pushing it out with all his might. More and more blood came seeping through the bed sheets and more sweat and tears were shed. Chichiri could feel his shirt going wet and Tasuki's sleeve really beginning to tear, but he had to go on. He had to get the baby out. There's no turning back.

            "Push harder, Chichiri! Push harder!" Taiitsu-kun coached him.

            Chichiri gritted his teeth and squeezed his eye tight and pushed. 

            "Again."

            Chichiri pushed. Tasuki's sleeve tore loudly and Tasuki complained mentally that his boss was gonna kill him for ruining the restaurant uniform.

            "Push again, Chichiri! Harder!"

            "I'm pushing as hard as I can na no da~!" Chichiri whined, the pain getting more and more excruciating as the baby inched its way out of him.

            "This baby is not moving at all. You have to try harder," Taiitsu-kun said.

            "Is there…something wrong…with our baby…?" Chichiri was beginning to worry. So was Tasuki.

            "It's probably nothing. You just have to keep pushing. Come on."

            Chichiri took a few deep breaths before bearing down harder than ever. The pain was getting worse and he was in the midst of blacking out, but he had to hold on. He couldn't faint now. He had a baby to deliver. Him and Tasuki's baby. He couldn't just black out now. He prayed to the gods to give him strength and pushed harder.

            "You're doing great, Chichiri, just a bit more."

            Chichiri, with Tasuki's encouragement, pushed again. He was trying as hard as he could. He didn't want to lose himself and he definitely didn't want to lose the baby. He pushed again.

            "Just a bit more, Chichiri…"

            The rest of Tasuki's clothes were torn wherever Chichiri could grab on. Tasuki didn't care anymore. He held Chichiri close to his chest and gave him more encouragement, kissing his forehead and wiping away the cold sweat.

            "One last push, Chichiri. One last push."

            Chichiri screamed out loud as he bore down with all his might. He had never screamed that loud before and he didn't think he could. As soon as he heard the wail of his baby, he fell back and gasped for breath. He felt his whole body was drenched and his head was spinning in circles. The last time he got this wet and this dizzy was when he entered the Sports' Day in high school. The pain was still there and the baby's wails made it even worse. Chichiri finally wept out loud. Tasuki reached over and kissed him.

            "It's OK, Chi. It's all over now. We have a boy and a girl."

            "The…babies no da…?" Chichiri breathed.

            "They're being cleaned by Taiitsu-kun. Great job, Chichiri. Everything's gonna be just fine."

            "It hurts so bad na no da…"

            "It's over now, Chi. It's all over. Aishiteru-ne, Chi."

            "Ai…Aishiteru…"

            As Taiitsu-kun wrapped the babies in clean cloth, the proud parents kissed…

                                                                        *

            "Kawaii-ne~!"

            Chichiri and Tasuki were at their own home and while Chichiri was resting, Nuriko, Tamahome and Miaka, Yui, Hotohori, Mitsukake and Chiriko came to visit the new-born babies.

            "Not so loud, baka! They're asleep!" Tasuki hissed. "It's not easy to get them to slumber lands, you know!"

            "Ooh, I didn't know that the little college drop-out and outlaw would be such a caring father figure," Nuriko teased, resulting to a venomous glare from Tasuki.

            "What are their names?" Mitsukake asked.

            "Well, the boy's name is Tasuri and the girl's name is Makuri," Chichiri said with a blissful smile.

            "That's pretty sweet," Hotohori complimented. "Have you guys thought about explaining to them why their parents are both males?"

            "Well, not that we never thought of that," Tasuki said sheepishly, scratching his chin. "But I suppose we'll have to wait until the time comes and that they actually ask us. We might wanna use Taiitsu-kun's theory, that is if they could understand." 

            "They look really smart, just like Chichiri," Nuriko said as he took a few pictures of the babies with his digital camera. "I'm sure they'll understand."

            "Of course they're smart!" Tasuki said as he wrapped his arm around Chichiri, "We are their parents!"

            "You brag too much na no da," Chichiri sighed weakly.

            "No, I'm not. It's the truth," Tasuki said as he planted a kiss on Chichiri's forehead. 

            SNAP!!

            "Candid camera!!!" Nuriko's cheerful voice brought everyone into a hearty laugh.

A/N: My face is really a bright red after I've done this fic. I didn't know was I thinking! Well, reviews plz!    
  



End file.
